


Movie Day on the TARDIS

by ThatGirlofTheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlofTheTARDIS/pseuds/ThatGirlofTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose take a break from saving the world to kick back and watch some Lion King. Ah, what a relaxing night. (Aside from the pillow fights, that is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Day on the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> So this is unfinished, but if you like it, I'll finish it. I didn't want to put that much effort into a (hopefully not) crap story.  
> While this is The Doctor/Rose, it is loosely based on my life. Kinda. Tell me if anything's too OOC.  
> Anyway. Enjoy!

He threw a pillow at my face. This wasn't the first time I’d looked over only to be hit in the face by a flying pillow. This also wouldn't be the first time I had grabbed the pillow, and thrown it back equally as hard…And missed. I have terrible aim, really. But that doesn’t stop me from chucking pillows at his head whenever I get the chance. This time, instead of turning back to the TV and waiting for the next opportunity, he takes the pillow in his hand, and starts crawling over to me. We’re sitting on the cough in this cozy movie room the TARDIS provided, only vaguely watching The Lion King. Mostly all we’re doing is trying to catch the other one off guard, and trying to launch a full-scale pillow attack. He’s still crawling towards me, and quietly feel around behind me for a pillow, just in case he intends to try a close range attack.  
When he reaches me, he plops the pillow down on my crossed legs. I raise my eyebrows at him. Without a word, he lays his head down on the pillow, and turns back to the movie. Oh. Suddenly it’s very hard to focus on anything but him, at the moment. All I can do is stare at the back of his head, and imagine how it would feel to run my fingers through his short brown hair. It’s still all messed up from earlier, when one of my pillow attacks actually hit him, and it looks so cute all ruffled and fluffy. I abruptly tear my gaze away from his head, and back to the movie. No, no, no. I think. You’re just friends. Best mates. It doesn’t help to think stuff like that. No matter how adorable his hair is, or how happy you are that his head is lying on your lap, or how much you’d long to just reach down and ruffle his hair, just a little. Nope. These are forbidden thoughts. Why don’t you just relax, and try to watch the movie? Look, Simba just got pinned to the ground by Nala! Okay, that not helping.  
I tossed a pillow at her face. Not hard, but still with enough force to get her attention. It’d been awhile since she’d glanced at me, and I wanted to remind her that I could still kick her butt at a pillow war whenever she so desired. She grabbed the pillow I’d thrown, and chucked it back at me. It missed by a foot. Ha. Honestly, I don’t know why she even tries. We wrestle sometimes. Well, okay, a lot of the time. And we like to try to beat each other up with pillows. Usually I manage to push her off the couch in a matter of minutes. Sometimes, she almost pushes me off. Almost. I was thinking we might break into another one of those battles now, but she just turned back to the movie. Well, fine then. I guess she might be tired after hitting the floor 7 times in a row today.  
We usually battle for the best spot on the couch. It’s at the perfect angle for the TV, and easily the most comfortable. I usually claim it first, and she tries, unsuccessfully, to push me out of it. Honestly, you’d think she’d have stopped trying long ago. She just won’t accept the fact that she simply can’t win. Stubborn little minx. She has to know what it does to me when we’re rolling around on the couch, each trying to get the upper hand. She must know that I could win in about five seconds half the time, but I choose to draw it out instead. After all, it’s worth it to get a glimpse of her smooth stomach when her shirt rides up, or when she’ll hook her leg around my hip in an effort to take me with her to the floor. Ah, best not to think about that. She’s my companion! By best friend! And she’s…still staring at the movie instead of me.  
We’re in the middle of our customary movie day. These take place every Saturday without fail. It all started after a particularly tiring adventure. We had to save a planet from the evil army of Gunters, and there was a lot more running involved than usual…which is saying something. Although we ended up befriending a dinosaur name Chad, for the most part it was an exhausting day. After words, she suggested we take a movie day. Usually we watch old Disney movies, make chocolate chip cookies, eat raw cookie dough, and of course, have pillow fights. I don’t think either of us could go through a day with no action at all, and the fighting helps us stay pumped for adventure!  
She’s still not looking at me, so I grab the pillow and crawl towards her side of the couch. I’ve chivalrously let her have the good side, but this time I’m not interested in taking it back. I put the pillow on her lap and she raises an eyebrow at me. I don’t say anything, and put my head on the pillow. I move around a bit, trying to get comfy, and then pretend to watch the movie. What are we watching again? Oh yeah, that’s right, The Lion King. Brilliant! I love this movie. I might even be able to concentrate on it if it weren’t for the fact that I’m lying with my head on Rose Tyler’s lap. Damn, that’s distracting. It’s not like we haven’t cuddled before, of course. But usually that’s because after rolling around on the couch, we just end up in a cuddling position and stay there. I’ve never deliberately put my head on her lap before. I mean sure, I’ve put my arm around her, help her hand, and even carried her to bed once. But this feels different, somehow. I make a concentrated effort to focus on the movie. It works for about a minute, until the part where Nala pins Simba to the ground come up. Ah. That isn’t helping me avoid certain…thoughts. At all.  
I’m still pretending to watch the movie when he moves. All he really does is shift about a bit, but it’s enough to send my stomach into flip flops. “Comfy?” I ask him, speaking up for the first time since he crawled over here. “Erm, kinda. It’s really just the fact that your knee is blocking the very edge of my view. Very distract—er, I mean, very annoying. I chuckle at that, and raise an eyebrow. Distracting, huh? But it does give me an idea. “Well, budge up for a sec.” I say. He sits up, looking at me questioningly. I scoot down some, and lie down on my side, with my back to the couch. I pat the space in front of me, indicating that he should lie down next to me.


End file.
